Black Belt In Cables
by Pandora.Writing
Summary: GLaDOS thought she had it all figured out. But being a sexy beast was harder than she thought. Luckily, Chell was there to save the day. ChellDOS and bondage gone wrong.


**Prompt:** "One word: BONDAGE. B-O-N-D-A-G-E." – **Loveasaconstruct**

If you want a ChellDOS one –shot, head on over to my Tumblr and send in a prompt. Can't promise I'll be able to do them all, but I'll give it a go in between writing chapters of The Garter.

* * *

><p>"So, there may have been a slight miscalculation with the sexy."<p>

GLaDOS informed the open-mouthed test subject, who had come to a screeching halt after being summoned to a wing of relaxation vaults. It was a decidedly nervous voice that had beckoned her over the PA system, leaving Chell in a rush to leave the test chamber find out what was wrong. The fact that she was sprinting towards the relaxation vaults instead of the main AI chamber was what had her the most worried, and she had clutched at her portal gun in case something untoward popped out.

But it never did.

Instead, she found herself staring at the room which she normally inhabited, which had become an absolute jungle of thick black cables bunched together at the roof. Or rather, replacing the roof. And in the centre, a rather embarrassed looking white-haired female hung upside down from one leg, struggling to free herself from the mass of cables that were looped around her at awkward angles.

"Don't stare at me like that. I created this horrible human body for _you_. But it seems that it doesn't interface with the cables from my chassis as well as I thought it would."

It was the supercomputer's voice that came from the mouth of the foreign female that now inhabited her room, and when Chell's slowly-working mind put two and two together to get ten, she found she had to clap her hands over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Oh, _haha_. Yes, I'm sure this is absolutely hilarious for you. But I'm _stuck_. I have been stuck for the past twenty minutes, and I'm going to remain stuck unless you _get_ _me_ _out_ _of_ _here_." GLaDOS hissed at her.

Biting her lip, the test subject wandered over to the dresser and put down the portal gun before walking over to where GLaDOS was. With the long fall boots on, she had a little extra height to push herself up to try and tug at some of the cables.

"NOT THAT ONE! That's important. " Yelped the android. "Whatever you do, don't pull them out of my back."

Selecting a different cable, Chell managed to tug it loose enough for her to get her head out from where it was looped around her neck. That was probably a good move. She didn't particularly want the AI to be hanging by a noose once she managed to get her upright and free her.

"What exactly were you trying to do, anyway?

"I told you that already. I was _trying_ to be a sexy human for your benefit. But it didn't work out so well. Now I'm naked and upside down. Which, if I'm honest, isn't that far from my normal condition. But this is particularly annoying."

"You know I like you just fine in your regular body, right?"

"Well _excuse_ _me_ for trying to be different, Little Miss Not-So-Adventurous-After-All. I was going to show you that that stupid metal ball isn't the only thing with a black belt in bedroom, but if you're going to act like that, then I won't." She huffed.

Jamming her tongue inside her cheek quite violently, Chell's shoulders shook a little as she continued to attempt to free her.

"_Don't_ _laugh_ _at_ _me_..." the android's voice came out in a dejected little moan.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Look, I'm getting you out of here, alright?" the test subject soothed, leaning down to kiss her. But her hand had remained upon on a cable, which was yanked down with the weight she had placed on it.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" the android yelped again as the mass of cables started writhing around, stretching and slithering like a pile of snakes as the ribbed rubber edges brushed against each other.

The movement caused her to be dragged further up into the roof before she dropped down again in another tangle of cables that had her contorted into an odd position.

"Well, that was unpleasant, but at least I'm not upside down anymore. Be careful with what you're tugging on. If I get pulled up into that, I'm never going to get out of here." A piteous moan escaped her speakers.

"Hm." Chell stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Then I won't pull on the cables at all then."

"What? Did you not hear me the first time? You lunatic! I'm _stuck_!" GLaDOS wailed.

"I know. You may not have gotten your calculations right, but what does it matter if the answer is the same? There's more than one way to work it out."

The AI fell quiet as she dangled there in suspension, staring at the wickedly smirking female who stepped up towards her.

"Oh. _Oh_. _Mm_."

She quickly agreed when Chell's warm lips met with her own in a deliciously soft kiss that had her straining towards the woman when she broke it off far too soon for her liking. But the cables simply writhed and tightened once more, dragging her backwards.

"Nonononono! That's not the right way!" GLaDOS wailed, garnering a chuckle from the test subject.

"Now...Where shall I begin?"

Reaching out her hand, Chell trailed a finger along one of the rubberized cables that bound the android in its rebellious grasp before her hand smoothed over the warm silicone of her shoulder. GLaDOS couldn't do a damned thing about it when she reached down to cup her breast. Not that she looked like she wanted to. This new face of hers was far more expressive, and she found herself rather fond of it for just that reason. The AI was looking at her ever-so earnestly.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes. I find it to be a perfect example of the misogynistic and highly illogicalview of man thinking he can-...OF COURSE I LIKE IT YOU LUNATIC! Do it more!" GLaDOS spat, practically frothing at the mouth.

"That's not very nice. Say please."

"Fine! Please, thank you, pass the butter."

With a roll of her eyes and knowing she probably wasn't going to get much more out of an already frustrated android, Chell simply wrapped her lips around one breast, her hands busying themselves with caressing whatever else they could reach upon the artificial woman. She could feel the strands of the AI's hair tickling the top of her head as she leaned down, hoping for another kiss. With a wet pop, she let go of the nipple that had been in her mouth and replaced it with her hands so that her tongue might be put to better use tangling with GLaDOS's.

"Hm."

She adored the soft little hum of content that it had brought forth from the supercomputer that dangled there in mid air. With a little tilt of her head, Chell offered up a mischievous if somewhat coy smile.

"Guess what?"

"_What_?" GLaDOS queried rather absentmindedly in preference of those calloused hands that were doing all sorts of delicious things to her. Much to her disappointment, one was removed to take hold of a nearby cable that dangled near them.

With a tight squeeze, Chell manipulated it just enough to start the mass that blacked out the roof and darkened the room moving again. It let out a horridly loud hiss as it shifted, tightening its arms around the android and looping back around her neck to secure her tightly, squeezing and shifting. It was then that Chell grabbed and pulled on another.

GLaDOS's eyes widened as she felt where that particular one had crept down to.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I _would_." Chell grinned. "You know why?"

"Why?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"Because although you may have failed in the bedroom; I've still got a few black belts of my own."

And to prove her point, the test subject jumped up and grabbed at the writhing mess, having selected from it just the one she was after.

She'd never quite forget the look on GLaDOS's face when the cable between her legs plunged inside and did all sorts of horribly wonderful things to her own body. Or the noise she'd made. Nor did she forget how heavy a limp android was when trying to drag it back up onto the bed once her entrapment no longer had the strength to hold her.

Chell licked the mess off her fingers.

Black belt in cables, indeed.


End file.
